You are my sunshine
by curioussciencetistkae
Summary: Yang and Blake are attacked by some thugs. However, only one of them comes home...alive.


Yang and Blake stand back to back, each facing an opponent. Both breathe heavily from their fight. The two were ambushed by a bunch of thugs. They have almost defeated the group, only two still are standing.

Both have their weapons at the ready. Yang turns her head to Blake.

"How are you feeling?" She asks.

"Beat. The quicker we get this done, the better." Blake answers.

"Nothing we can't handle, am I right? Let's kick these guys asses."

"Don't get to cocky now."

"Pft, I won't."

Blake rolls her eyes at her partner. Yang smiles in return. The two move away from each other, and go to attack the thugs in front of them. Yang punches the thug in his face. He stumbles back, but quickly recovers. The thug goes to attack Yang, but she grabs him, and throws him backwards. He lands on the ground, out-cold.

Yang grins at the knocked out thug. She turns to share her win with Blake, but her smile fades away. Blake has her back to Yang, her weapon is on the ground, away from her. She is somehow dazed, and the thug has reached his arm up, a long knife in his hands.

"_NO!_ " Yang shouts, knowing what is about to happen.

She runs to stop him, but she is not fast enough. The thug uses his weapon to stab Blake through the chest. Blake screams out as the knife goes completely through her. The thug pulls out his weapon from Blake. She falls to the ground. Before he can stab her again, Yang throws herself on top of him. The thug looks up to see Yang's fire red eyes staring back at him.

"You are going to pay for what you did." Yang growls before punching him repeatedly till he is unconscious.

After her outburst of rage, Yang turns her attention back to Blake. Blake lies on her side, curled up in a ball. Her body shutters violently. Yang runs over to her. She picks up her upper body and looks at her hurt partner. Her lilac eyes widen in horror when she sees the damaged. Blake's wound to her chest bleeds from both her chest and back; blood trickles down her chin with every violent cough Blake takes.

"Oh god, Blake." Yang mumbles, tears coming down her face.

"Are you okay?" Blake asks.

"I-I'm fine. And…And you will be too."

"Yang…"

"Quiet. Save your strength. You…You are going to be fine."

"Can you come closer?"'

Yang brings herself closer to her dying partner. Blake reaches up to her own head. She removes her bow, revealing her cat ears. Blake carefully takes some of Yang's hair in hands, and ties a lopsided bow a over her left ear.

"There. Can you do me a favor and keep it safe for me?" Blake weakly asks.

"I-I will. Just…You are going to be okay, you hear me?"

Blake reaches her hand up, and places it on Yang's cheek. She uses her thumb to wipe away some of the tears from her partners face. Her breathing becomes short, and in gasps.

"You are my sunshine." Blake smiles."Thank you for everything that you did. Thank you for being the best partner I could ever have."

"Y-You too Blake." Yang cries "I could not have asked for a-a better partner."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Yang can see the light starting to fade in Blake's amber eyes.

"Please Blake, stay with me." Yang begs.

Blake sighs. She uses the last of her strengthen, Blake draws Yang into a kiss. Yang can taste the metallic, slaty blood of her partner in her mouth. Her eyes closed, Blake pulls away.

"I…I just had to do that…one more time." She says.

Blake's body goes limp in Yang's arms. Panic and fear overtake Yang when she feels Blake go limp. She tries to shake Blake back awake, but it does not work. Blake remains limp and breathless. Yang buries her face in crook of Blake's neck. She sobs into it, mumbling 'don't go' and 'I love you'.

She doesn't know how long she sits there, crying over her partner's dead body. She picks up her head, and looks around. Reaching over Blake's body, she picks up her partner's fallen weapon, and throws it over her shoulder. Carefully holding Blake's body, she stands up.

"Come on Blake." Yang says through her tears; she slowly starts to walk forward "Let's go home."

* * *

**quick little story that randomly came to me. Idk why. I've seen a lot of 'yang dies, Blake lives' stories, so I flipped it. I promise the next short story will be happy. **


End file.
